The Final Flavor of the Season
by SNecK
Summary: In existence in which the original characters watch over the players like gods, and each server is it's own dimension, a new danger looms over the NA dimension. A parody of the LuCiel release in the Northern American servers.


Eve worryingly stared at the monitor. Ever since those two have appeared, issues have risen. As Eve continued looking, a part of one of the walls exploded.

\- "IT IS ME ONCE MORE, MOJO JO- I MEAN ADD!" - such words were yelled out as the culprit entered through the hole.

\- "I'M HERE TO- are you even listening?" - Add asked, as he walked up to Eve and looked in the same spot she was looking at.

\- "Oh, the ones that arrived to the NA realm. Lu and Ciel, right?"

Eve nodded. She pushed a button on the keyboard, displaying past recordings. They displayed Arena battles, each one with LuCiel as one of the fighters. The two immediately appear behind their opponent and grab them.

\- "Huh, I've never seen them do that in the KR dimension."

While grabbing their opponent, both Lu and Ciel bite into his neck, instantly killing him..

\- "What? That's just beyond OP! You'd think they would get nerfed. Still, I guess that would explain the vampire costumes."

\- ''That's not all. The ones that were hit by that move never respawned in the town." - Eve said for the first time in the conversation.

\- "Should we go investigate?" - Add asked.

\- "Yes, we shall." - Eve answered.

Add proceeded to open a portal to the NA dimension.

\- "You can open a remote one? How is that even possible?" - Eve asked.

\- "I'm Add, what did you expect?" - he answered. - "Also, uh, the remote portal has a chance of teleporting to a non-desired dimension if 2 or more people enter. For the system to consider us as a single person, we'd have to be within touch distance, so...''

Eve closed her eyes and sighed. She took Add's hand.

\- "If you do anything more than this, you will bleed.'' - she warned Add.

\- "Alright, relax." - Add answered. - _"YES!"_ \- he thought to himself.

Both of them entered the portal.

Add and Eve landed safely on the ground.

\- "Geez, what is with this lag...? Hey Eve, how long were we in the portal?"

\- "2 hours, 23 minutes, 8 seconds and 523158745846586743764686 yoctoseconds."

\- "Why are you so pinpoint about it?"

Add looked around.

\- "Actually, here's a better question - Where is everybody?"

Eve looked around as well. There wasn't a single soul in the town.

\- "It seems like they broke out into the town." - she said.

\- "How? Nobody should be able to PvP while in here." - he asked.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing shout could be heard by both of them. It wasn't just any shout though, it was a shout in their heads.

 _ **"Lolicon has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"MyWaifuLoli has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"LolitaABest has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"ILuvLolitas has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"WaifuMyLaifu has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"NekoNekoNya has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"DesuDesuDesu has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"OkLet'sFaceItI'mProbablyASickPerson has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

 _ **"IWantToBeAJap has obtained +10 Luriel's Cursed Darkness Dual Weapons item from the Level 10 Achievement Cube!"**_

Both of them have muted out the shout, being from the Ultimate dimension.

\- "What the hell was that?! It was as if... hey, Eve!" - Add shouted towards Eve, as she stared into the distance with slight fear, something that was rare to see on her face.

\- "Eve! Eve, what's going on?! Is there... oh." - he stopped, as thousands of footsteps could be heard from the distance. - "So this is what happened to them, huh."

Off in the distance, an uncountable amount of dashing Luciels could be seen. Together with them, came their Lovecraftian words.

 **"NO WAIFU NO LAIFU"**

 **"JOIN OUR GODDESS LOLI!"**

 **"loli is love loli is life (´･ω･`)"**

 **"nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya (´･ω･`)"**

 **"Who wnts 2 ERP~ ;3"**

 **At that moment, what seemed like the end of the NA dimension has begun.**


End file.
